Database replication is the process of creating and managing duplicate versions (replicas) of a database. The replicas are synchronized with each other so that changes made to one replica are reflected in all of the others. Replication allows many users to work with their own local copy of a database while allowing each local copy of the database to be updated as if it were working on a single centralized database. A data replication engine is used to replicate data from one copy of a database to another copy of a database. There is a need for improved schemes to control the data replication engine. The present invention fulfills such a need.